Survivor (Daryl Dixon Fanfiction)
by Destinydoragon
Summary: "He was Broken, Abused & neglected. He was a SURVIVOR long before the Apocalypse."-Unknown I never thought that anything could get worse, until the zombie apocalypse happened and I realized, just how wrong I was. Life wasn't the best before this, but it sure as hell beat the Zombies. My name is Destiny Jameson, I am 22 years old and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1 Reckless

Hi Fanfictioners This Is Destinydoragon, Destinywriter94's Sister and Cowriter We Have This Story Posted On Wattpad So Do Not Fret if You Thought That This Story Was Being Infringed on Its Just Me Her Sister Wanting more Of our The Lovely Wakers To Read This Fanfiction. So Please Do Not Flag This Story We Have Mutually Agreed To Post This on .

Lots Of Love DestinyDoragon And DestinyWriter94

Now On To The disclaimer,

This story follows some of the Story line of 'The Walking Dead, TV Series'. Though, I did veer off of it because it suited the story, enjoy.

The Characters (Daryl, Rick, Carl, Sophia, Carol, Lori, Shane and Etc.), all of course belong to The Respective Creators and Writers.

My characters (Lucas Jameson, Olivia Jameson, Dylan Jameson, Destiny Jameson, Adam Jameson, Faith Jameson and any other characters that don't occur in 'The Walking Dead TVS'.) Belong to me.

With all of that being said, please enjoy my story and remember to spread the Fun and Holiday Cheer, by VOTING, COMMENTING AND SHARING.+

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than Fear." -Ambrose Redmoon

Destiny's POV:

I looked over at my older Brother as he chopped some more wood, so we would have warmth tonight.

It was his turn to chop wood and I was Glad, I am Happy to contribute any way I can, but chopping wood is boring.

I was on 'Walker' Watch, but I knew that I could be out there with Dad and Otis, hunting.

We lived fairly close to the Greene's, so we ended up moving into their home because their house, was bigger and it was safer than trying to run back and forth between the homes.

So we have been helping them survive through this apocalypse, hunting, going on runs for supplies and keeping any walkers away from our home; though they rarely came around.

Otis, Jimmy, and Dad are hardly ever at home anymore. They are almost always out hunting or doing Walker Patrol. I may not get along well with Dad, but I wish he would try to be here for Dylan and Faith.

Dad was out Hunting with Otis, as per usual; my younger Sister, Faith, was hanging out with Beth, Dylan was chopping wood and Mom was in the Kitchen cooking with Patricia.

"Des, have you seen your Sister?" Mom asked me through the kitchen window and I nodded my head, though quickly realized she probably didn't see that.

"Um, no I thought that she was hanging out with Beth in either of their rooms or around the house; because I haven't seen them Out here," I informed her while still keeping watch.

"No, Tricia and I haven't heard them around the house, so we thought that-" She was telling me when we heard a scream.

"Mom, Close the door and wait for our knock, you hear me and keep a sharp weapon with you, You to Pat!" I instructed both of them, as I went running toward the scream.

"Des! Shit no! We don't know who-" Dylan was yelling at me from his spot by the trees and I just bolted past him.

"That could be Faith or Beth!" I Yelled back at him, without turning around and continued to go running blindly toward the scream.

Mom and Dad know that, if or when we are all separated that one of us goes to find each of us and one of us stays at the house if it's safe.

I couldn't give a Damn whether or not I was running headlong into chaos, so long as I could protect my family; at all costs.

That couldn't be Faith, I was praying to whatever God would listen that, that wasn't my younger Sister because I had already lost someone dear to me.

Thank you for reading, please remember to COMMENT, FOLLOW, and SHARE.


	2. Chapter 2 : Helping Hand

"Life has a funny way of bringing people back together." -Destinywriter94

Destiny's POV:

I burst through the trees and was horrified to see a little girl being surrounded by walkers, one of my worst Nightmares.

It reminded me of when the apocalypse first happened and we had lost my younger Brother, Adam.

At first for a good Fifteen Seconds or so, I stood there mortified at the scene in front of me and just watched.

Then it finally clicked that I could save her and change her fate, that she didn't have to become a walker.

I raised my Sword above my head and went running at the walkers. Chopping away at them, making sure to always hit them on the head.

As soon as the six or so walkers were laying there, completely lifeless, I turned back toward the little girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I crouched down by her and quickly examined her to see if she had any notes or scratches.

"It's okay, you're going to be all right, please come with me, I can help you," I told her as I held my hand out to her.

She nervously reached out to me and I smiled at her, she was so small and meek. How the hell did she make it out this far?

"Have you been bitten or scratched?" I asked her, as we walked back toward our home, hoping there was enough room for her, I hadn't seen anything but that

doesn't mean that she didn't have any.

She shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest looking terrified and shy.

"Look, I know that all of this shit is scary, but I think that, maybe if you stick around long enough, I can teach you how to defend yourself, how does that sound?" I asked the shy girl In front of me.

"Okay, so you don't really talk, I get that, anyway we are here," I told her as we stepped through the bushes, only to have a gun pressed to my head.

"Dylan, relax it's just me, She was the scream that we heard, she was trying to escape Walkers." I smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on the young girls back.

"Damn it Des, you know we can't be taking in every stray out there, what if she is a setup, so they can find camps and steal women?" Dylan asked as he paced, but continued to keep watch.

"Look, I hate to say it but your acting paranoid, there ain't no one out here but, the Greene's and US." I informed him as I tried to side step around him.

"Look, I am going inside with her whether or not you approve and whether or not you move," I told him staring back at him, not backing down, something I have gotten good at.

"Ah what the hell, take her inside, but whether she stays or not, Is up to Dad and hear me Des because she won't feed your curiosity." Dylan continued to babble on, I rolled my eyes at him and ushered the girl inside.

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad your back, Dinner will be soon- Oh, please have a seat." Mom lightly rubbed the top of her head, while Patricia continued fixing dinner, looking back at the girl a few times.

"Her scream was the one that we had heard, I had gotten there just in time Mom. I even took down half a herd of walkers, to be more accurate, I took down Six walkers, but hey, who is counting right?" I was babbling on, excited that I had finally helped out.

"Good job sweetheart, but would you mind finding your Sister and Beth? It's almost Dinner time." Mom instructed me and I nodded but remembered that the little girl was still here.

"Don't worry about her, Tricia and I can handle her. After all, I handled you, your brother and Sister didn't I? Now go get the girls and do try to get your brother in here too, Dad should be home soon." Mom told me, literally shoving me out the door.

"My name is Sophia and I am okay, thanks to you." The little girl spoke up, as she peered around my Mom and I smiled.

I walked off knowing that, even the smallest helping hand, was worth more than anything, as especially instead of becoming a walker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for reading, please remember to COMMENT, VOTE, FOLLOW, and SHARE. Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

"Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean that I can't be tough and still able to fix a meal; You underestimate my power." - Destinywriter94

Destiny's POV:

Just as I walked up to the tree house and the girls peeked down with smiles on their faces; A gunshot echoed through the trees.

"All right, I need to get you two home before walkers come, come on!" I Yelled up to them and watched for walkers as they climbed down.

Nothing good ever came from that sound, I just prayed that Dad, Otis, and Dylan are safe.

Even though we ran into a few walkers, we made our Way back to our home, thank God the Sun was still up.

"DAD!" Maggie yelled for her father as I followed her gaze out toward the field. Four people were stumbling toward us.

I was literally shoved to the side as a man went running by me, carrying something small and frail looking in his arms.

I was right behind the last guy who was holding Otis and my Dad at Gunpoint.

Though Dylan was right behind us, watching all of our backs, making sure nothing surprise attacked us.

"Hey what the hell! Get that gun away from my Dad!" I Yelled as I shoved at the dark skinned guy, he looked like he could probably be Greek.

"No Des stay out of-" Dad was telling me before the Dark skinned guy shoved me back and I fell onto my butt.

I heard the Girls gasp and I just glared up at the asshole in front of me. "Hey, Asshole, think before you do things!" Dylan growled before he punched the guy.

"You can put your hands on me, shove me around and hold me at gunpoint; but don't EVER lay a hand on my daughter!" Dad ordered to the asshole.

Dylan helped me to my feet and I crossed my arms against my chest as I stared this cocky guy down.

"You have no right, ordering me around, not after you and your buddy shot, my Boy-" The Dark skinned guy finally looked from Otis to Dad and finally landed on Dylan and I.

"If I heard right, that young fella belongs to that Rick guy..." Otis corrected that guy and as soon as our eyes met, I knew he was nothing but trouble.

I didn't like this guy, something in his eyes convinced me that he was out for one thing and one thing only. Usually, a woman or he was out for himself.

Either way, I was staying as far away from him as possible. "Dad, What was that gun shot we heard earlier?" I asked him, even though I had an idea of what happened, keeping my eyes on this new guy.

"We had finally seen a Deer and I went for the kill shot... But I didn't know that there was a kid behind it. The bullet went through the deer and into the kid." Dad explained, while Faith gasped and I stood in shock.

I knew he felt horrible about this because this was the first time something like this had happened. I sighed and pulled Dad into a hug, even though I wasn't like very much by him, he did need to have a hug.

"The kid won't make it through the night, he needs the bullet extracted but that is too risky to do, without the proper equipment," Hershel told us as he continued checking the kid's vitals and stuff.

The guy who had carried him in was wearing a sheriff's outfit and blood was all over the front of his shirt.

"What do you need, I will go and get it, this is My son, I won't let him die." The guy told us as he wipes away tears.

"No, I need you here, he needs blood transfusions, otherwise this boy won't make it till someone gets back with the supplies that he needs." Hershel sighed and I stood up.

"I can go, I am fast and quiet-" I volunteered and my Dad shook his head at me.

"No, I got this Des, I will go, I know what it is on the list that Hersh needs-" Otis stepped up and the guy who pushed me scoffed.

"I ain't letting you go alone, how do I know you'll come back. I'm going with him Rick, rest easy that Carl will make it, no matter what." The guy sneered and stomped outside after clapping his buddy on the shoulder and telling him to stay strong.

"What about Lori! That's her son too!" The Rick guy sounded completely lost and I felt so out Of place there now.

I saw Hershel hand Otis the list of things they will need to keep that Carl kid alive and I felt so useless, why does no one ever let me help.

I lead Beth and Faith up to their rooms and headed back to mine.

I guess we will have to deal with these two guys and whoever else until that Kid gets better, doesn't mean I have to like it.


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

"Just when you think, that you've escaped the one thing that has plagued you since it happened, it creeps back into your conscious." -Destinywriter94

Destiny's POV:

I got into my room, changed into my sleep clothes and fell into bed. My eyes slowly fluttering closed and falling into a dream realm, Praying that, that same nightmare wouldn't happen again tonight.

*Flashback, before the apocalypse*

I was out in the yard, playing on the trampoline with Maggie, Adam, Dylan, Faith, Beth and Jimmy.

Maggie was 20 Years old, Adam was 19 years old, Faith was 16 years old, Dylan was 21 years old, Beth was 18 years old, Jimmy was 18 years old and I was 20 years old.

"I'm bored, isn't there something else we can do?" Adam groaned as he climbed off the trampoline and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I think I'm going to try and find Dad, see if I can hunt with him." Adam shrugged his shoulders at us and I laughed.

"Yeah, good luck Ad, he loves his time to himself, but you can try." I snickered and continued bouncing around.

Maggie pulled Beth down as she fell and we were all laughing, but I watched as Adam left, not feeling so sure about him just trying to find Dad.

He seemed pretty down lately and I felt like he shouldn't be by himself. I thought about it a minute or so longer, watching as he got further away, okay fine.

"Hey Maggie watch Dylan and Faith for me, will you?" I asked her as I climbed off the trampoline and went running after Adam, not even waiting for a response.

I had almost caught up to him and I smiled. "Hey Ad! What's got you down in the dumps lately, you can talk to me." I smiled and draped my arm over his shoulder, feeling like it was the sister like thing to do.

"I asked Beth out..." Was all Adam had mumbled as he picked up a twig and played with it.

"Oh wow, really! I didn't even know you had a crush on her." I teased him and playfully punched his shoulder.

Only to get a frown from Adam and I pinched the bridge of my nose, I am horrible with helping people with there feelings, but this is my Brother and he seems pretty down.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. In all seriousness, what happened, did it not go right?" I asked him and he just shrugged as we continued walking through the beautiful forest.

"She just stood there, for about five minutes then hugged me, told me she was sorry and walked away... " He explained to me and I forced myself to stay next to him, instead of running back and shaking some sense into her.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong, I was polite and even told her she didn't have to feel the same way." Adam spoke his voice shaking and I almost punched a tree.

I hated to heat anyone so tornado my Brother looked as if He couldn't even live with himself anymore.

"Look Adam, It happens to the best of us, we can't always end up with our first Love, please don't take this too hard, we all love you." I tried my best to explain it to him.

"Did you ever get turned down?" He asked me, putting me on the spot.

"Well, no but I don't really like anyone but my family and friends. It just seems like falling for someone gets to messy, emotionally." I looked up to the sky trying to not feel as Awkward as I was feeling, having this conversation was not something I thought was going to happen.

"So I am trying to avoid all of that, but don't listen to what I do. I am just a screw up." I tried to laugh it off but I knew how Mom and Dad felt about me not having a boyfriend or being pregnant yet, but I wasn't ready for that.

"But Des, your so pretty, you could literally have any guy you want, actually a few guys in my class are talking about asking you out, but they are scared because anyone that does ask you out... Well they tend to get turned down." Adam smiled and I just blushed.

"Okay, jeez enough about me, I thought we were trying to solve your problems, Little Brother. So, maybe next time don't ask, just pull her toward you and kiss her, like a man." I was telling him stuff that I would want a dude to do, if they thought they liked me.

"Almost every woman loves that, or try to write her a poem. I don't know, Watch a romantic movie and steal some ideas from it." I instructed him and he just smiled as he playfully shoved me and we continued walking aimlessly.

"You know, I want to go to Seattle Washington one day, just to see what it's like-" I was talking and I thought that Adam was beside me, but when I looked he wasn't there.

I looked behind me and about ten feet away was Adam, he was picking a pretty Pink flower. I smiled and leaned against a tree.

"There, This is for Beth. She likes pink and Flowers, so this might make her recon-" He was saying when he yelled out.

I pushed away from the tree, looking back towards Adam, only to see that something Human like was biting his shoulder and blood was running down his blue plaid shirt.

I screamed in Horror, while Adam was still yelling in pain, trying to get thetthing off of him.

"DADDY! MOMMY! HELP, SOMEONE!" I yelled out as I charged at the thing and wrestled it off of Adam and was stuck holding it off of me.

When suddenly something protruded from the skull, coming far to close to my face, then I am comfortable with and the human thing drooped against me dead.

I whimpered and looked over to my Brother. "Adam! Oh god Adam, are you okay, did you Kill it?" I asked him, he nodded his head and leaned against a tree breathing heavily as he grasped his shoulder.

"Hehe, what would've happened to you, had I not been here, huh Sis? And your the Older one eh, I beg to differ." Adam chuckled and groaned as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Finally I shoved the thing off of me and climbed to my feet. I pulled Adam off his butt and draped his arm over my shoulder.

We made our way home, everyone rushing towards us, Dad quickly grabbed Adam into his arms and went running to Hershels.

I started following when He turned back to me and looked away. "No, you stay here, I have this." Was all he said and I knew he was disgusted with me.

I stayed back but I worried about Adam, I knew I should've paid more attention to him, but he was just picking a Flower.

I held the Flower that he had picked for Beth and looked down at it, Praying to any God out there that Adam be all right and come home.

Adam didn't return that night, Only Dad did and Dad never looked at me the same way. The very next Day, I shoved the flower in Beth's hands and told her that, that was the only piece of Adam she would ever have.

*End of Flashback*

Lately, has been the worst nights sleep I have gotten in a long while, I have been having that same nightmare for a few days now.

I was trying figure out if it meant something or if I was reading into it too much. Either way, I would be happy if that day would've stayed in the very back of my mind, forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Learning & People

"He was broken, abused & neglected; he was a SURVIVOR long before the Apocalypse." -Unknown

Destiny's POV:

"Okay, let's go over this one more time-" I explained to the little girl as she raised my Bow and Loaded the Arrow.

"Now deep breath and let it go, as you release the arrow," I told her as she released and it only went about five feet.

"Okay, you are getting better, that's better than your original shot, now try again and don't tense up this time. Remember, release your breath, as you release the arrow. Nothing can be rushed, just take your time." I tried to cheer her on.

"Ugh, we've been at this for a while and I still haven't hit the Bottle, maybe I just can't do it. Can we please try something else?" Sophia groaned and I shook my head at her.

The bottle was only Fifteen feet away, it should be fairly easy to shoot it down or break it. I believe that she can do it, she just needs to believe it herself.

"Never Give up Soph, you can learn if you just preserve. Besides you've only just started, you can't expect to immediately pick this up. It took me a good year or two before I could shoot some game, let alone a bottle." I told her.

"Now try again, except try to put your frustration and anger towards taking the bottle down," I instructed her as I leaned against a tree and watched for walkers, as I tried to teach Sophia how to shoot a Bow.

I had made it for her just this morning, with some extra string and a fairly thick branch, before anyone was awake because I needed something to distract myself with.

So, I made Sophia a Bow that suited her height and build. I could always make her a new one, once she got more used to this.

Teaching this girl how to defend herself was the one thing, that was keeping me from going in there and killing this Psycho, who killed Otis.

He didn't have to say it, no one did, it was that look on his face, that he gets whenever someone 'Thanks' him or tells him that 'He saved the boy'.

It was all a lie and poor Otis risked his life only to get kicked in the teeth and left for walker food. He didn't even ask how Patricia was doing, or apologize for his death.

I know that Otis would never do that, he would come back to see to it that the kid lived, not leave it up to someone we hardly know.

Another four tries and finally she started cheering for herself. "I did it! Ha! I hit the bottle Des, did you see that!" She laughed and jumped around.

"Good job, now that you know how to shoot, let's start on some self-defense." I smiled and went at her.

Just as Sophia and I had called it quits with teaching her how to defend herself, a Loud motorcycle pulled up followed by two vehicles.

"Soph, wait on the porch, I need to figure out-" I was telling her when she gasped, pushed past me and went running towards someone who had climbed out of the old Red SUV.

"Mommy!" Soph yelled as she jumped into a woman's arms, her hair was cut off, buzz cut style and it was Grey.

She was a tall lanky, Kind looking lady, but she looked like she could use some sleep, though don't we all?

"Oh, Sophia! I thought we had lost you, next time you listen to Rick, you hear me!" She pulled Sophia back and looked her in the eyes, giving her a Look, only a Mother could pull off.

"Oh come here, I need another hug and kiss, I love you, sweetheart, don't ever do that to me again." The woman told her whole pulling her in for a tight hug and tears fell down her face.

"Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat, causing me to look away from the touching moment and look into beautiful Blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, Welcome, did you close the gates on your way up?" I asked him.

"I jus' wan'ed ta say thanks... Ya know, for keepin' Sophia safe." He spoke with a thick accent and I just nodded my head at him, as I sat down on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, of course, I had found her in the woods, not too far from here, I knew that she had to belong to someone. Anyway, I didn't catch your name." I smiled at him and waited for his answer.

"Daryl Dixon, what's yers?" He asked me as he leaned against the pillar and I was lost staring at all of his muscles.

"Hey, Girl, are ya even payin' attention?" He asked me breaking me out of my trance and I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Destiny Jameson, it's nice to meet you, Daryl." I introduced myself and tried to make myself think about anything but this man I front of me.

"How's the kid doin'?" Daryl asked me and I weakly smiled because I was glad that Hershel had been able to save him, but I was mad because for some reason I knew that, that Shane guy was lying.

"Carl? Thanks to Otis and Shane, he is alive, but Just so you know... I don't like that Shane guy, I think he lied and he killed Otis, to save his own sorry ass." I spoke what was on my mind, not even worried if he was going to Be angry and looked up at Daryl.

All Daryl did was tilt his head and stared at me. Then squinted at me as if he was looking for something, grunted and nodded his head at me.

Either Daryl agreed with me and wasn't about to say anything; or I was out of line for saying what I did and he didn't want to say otherwise, so he didn't ruin whatever might happen here.

Whatever the reason for his reaction, I immediately knew that I could trust Daryl Dixon, even if I couldn't trust anyone else in their group.

I nodded my head back at him and walked inside, needing to be away from him, because he was too manly for me, he had my hormones going completely haywire.


	6. Chapter 6: Camp

"We are all searching for someone who's demons play well with ours." -Unknown

Daryl's POV:

"Destiny Jameson, it's nice to meet you, Daryl." She smiled kindly at me as if she wasn't disgusted or didn't want to know me.

"Mmhmm," I told her and watched Sophia with her Mom. This girl helped a girl and she didn't even have a reason too, I respect that.

"How's the kid doin'?" I asked her, as I leaned against the pillar on the porch and she weakly smiled.

"Carl? Thanks to Otis and Shane, he is alive, but Just so you know... I don't like that, Shane guy, I get a bad feeling around him. I think he lied and he killed Otis, to save his own sorry ass." She spoke blatantly honest and looked up at me, showing how fearless she was.

I tilted my head and stared at the strong girl in front of me. Then squinted to examine her closer, trying to see if she was second guessing herself or scared of me.

She was truly something else because she wasn't scared nor second guessing herself and I didn't know how to reply to her.

So, I grunted and nodded my head at her, glad to have someone that honest around.

She nodded her head back at me and I watched as she went inside and I let out a deep sigh.

For some reason, even though I just met that woman, I actually felt the need to be nice and that is a Damn'd hard thing to accomplish for a Dixon.

I stepped off the porch and stood in front of Sophia and Carol. Sophia was telling Carol about her learning how to shoot a bow and defend herself.

"Glad yer back kiddo, next time don' panic," I told her and ruffled her hair. Glad that she is safe and back with Carol, who knows what would've happened if we had lost her.

"Hey Daryl, it seems like we can stay, until Carl gets better; but I am trying to get Hershel to allow us to stay for a while longer, till then we are setting up camp out here," Rick told me and I nodded my head.

"All right', well we should be gettin' camp ready then." I sighed and pulled my Bow over my shoulder, walking over to a nice secluded area.

I had set my tent far away from everyone else, because I liked my privacy and because everyone gets on my nerves; what's left of them anyway.

I was sitting under the tree next to my tent when I heard some twigs break. I picked up my Crossbow and aimed it at whatever was there.

"Hey, it's me, I am no walker, yet... Anyway, I brought you dinner, I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet." Destiny mumbled the last part as she offered me a blue bowl, but I noticed the Other bowl in her hand too.

"Next time, try ta make more noise." I sighed, lowered my Crossbow and leaned back against the tree, Glad that I hadn't shot Destiny.

"I'm sorry, I promise next time I will call your name or something, but I do have dinner for you, I hope that makes up for startling you." She smiled and offered me the bowl, the second time.

I stared at her, then the bowl and back at her again. "Uh-huh, thanks, on the stump will do, 'M busy," I told her, as I turned back to the tree, broke off a branch and started sharpening it, to make an arrow, while I waited for her to leave.

"Um... I was actually very curious about your Crossbow, may I please join you for dinner, while I look at your bow?" She asked me, while she sat down, with only about five inches of space between us and stared at my Crossbow, like a kid on Christmas or something.

I tensed up as she leaned a bit closer, to look at my Bow and finally, I felt so uncomfortable with how close she was, that I just handed it over.

"Wow, that is so cool! I can shoot a Bow and Arrow, but I bet that this is 80 percent more efficient." She spoke hurriedly as she continued to examine my Bow.

She lifted it up and aimed it at a tree. "Okay, I so need to find myself one of these, thank you, Daryl, for letting me hold it." She handed it back to me and started nibbling on her food.

I grabbed my bowl and also dug in, I quickly found out it was rabbit stew. That's a nice change and continued to eat in silence until every last bit of my meal was gone.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you, I am sorry if I am coming off as pushy, but it's nice to have other people around, you know aside from my family." She laughed and stood up.

"Anyway, Is there anything you want or need Daryl?" She asked me as she grabbed my bowl.

"Jus' sum privacy, why do ya think I moved out this far." I rolled my eyes and went back to sharpening the new arrow I was working on.

"Okay, Well um, if you do end up needing anything, you know where to find me or someone, have a good evening." She nodded her head at me and walked back to the house.

I barely got a word in edgewise, she was a talker and she was polite. Two things I didn't know how to deal with, especially when she was being polite to me.

No one has sat by me and continued to have a conversation even though I didn't say a word. Usually, people feel uncomfortable and leave, but she continued to try.

Whatever her reason, I wasn't about to just let her try to get to know me. I don't let anyone close enough to me to matter, it's so that whenever we lose someone, it doesn't seem so bad.


	7. Chapter 7: Profiled

"You can't change your situation, the Only thing you can change is how you chose to deal with it." -Anna Kendrick

Destiny's POV:

These new people have been with us for roughly a week or so, Give or take and in the week or so, I have gotten to know them, I have figured each of them out.

I have started a good profile on each of them, Some are Useful, others are the Weak Links and very few of them, are Assets.

Rick(Leader, Useful), he seems like a fairly patient, kind and good leader. He is pretty Selfless until it comes to his Family, then that is when he gets brutal.

Daryl(Bad-ass, Asset), this guy is beyond cool, knows how to defend himself, uses his Crossbow as if it were a second hand and underneath all the rudeness, was a truly wonderful man.

Glenn(Strategic, Useful), he is just someone who used to Deliver pizzas and make it in life. When the apocalypse hit, he had to finally put his mind to use, use all the strategizing he used for his video games, to help Rick and the Group out.

Carol(Tough Skin, Useful), she used to have an abusive husband, she was with him up till a month or so ago when he got bit and turned into a walker, leading to her happily killing him. Leaving her with just her Daughter, Sophia(too scared, Weak Link) and herself.

Dale(Overly Caring, Weak Link), he is a nice older guy, Kind of like Hershel, except far too caring for his own good. All of that caring was going to get him killed and that frustrates me.

Andrea(Suicidal, Weak Link), she looked like she could break at any second, though I don't really blame her, she lost everyone she held dear and was being forced to live.

I myself would've just let her die, if that was what she truly wished to do, after all, she was just going to do more harm, than good.

Lori(Trouble Maker, Weak Link), She seemed nothing more than a common Bimbo, the only difference was that she was a Bimbo Brunette, that NEVER watched her son and Slept with Shane. While supposedly thinking her Husband, Rick, was dead.

Carl(Parent Issues, Useful), Son to Lori and Rick. He seemed like a good kid, but he also seemed to have a chip on his shoulder.

I think, that he might have hung around that Shane guy, far too much. He is good with a gun and can efficiently take down walkers, so he was not a weak Link.

T-Dog(Strong, Useful), this guy is strong, but he tends to be so stupid and clumsy. He always seemed to be hurt, from his own mistakes and would probably end up a Walker in the near future.

Shane(Psycho, Weak Link), he was no good to the group, all he cared about was Lori and Carl. He looked Psycho as if he would kill anyone that dared come between those two and him, even if it was his 'Best Friend', Rick.

He was NEVER to be trusted no matter the circumstance. I still think that he killed Otis, to save his own pathetic ass.

I couldn't dig deep enough, to try and get along with Shane and Andrea. They were both psychos in their own ways and I preferred to not be around them as much as possible.

I knew who I would save if it came down to it and I knew who I would turn a blind eye to. I realize that that may sound completely selfish or Cold but, that's just me.

"I-I don't know how to say this..." Lori sighed as she gripped her forehead looking worried and Rick rubbed her shoulders.

She interrupted my thoughts and everyone looked toward her and Rick.

"Lori is Pregnant, we have decided to keep our Child and we hope that you guys can accept that," Rick announced and I shook my head.

They are just BEGGING for trouble, who would have a kid in this kind of world, how selfish must you be! I thought that I was selfish, but Damn they take the cake.

"Wow, Congratulations I guess... But I have a few important questions before we celebrate, who is the Father and what the hell are we supposed to feed the Baby when it is born?" I asked the two questions that no one was ever going to ask.

I heard various sounds of astonishment from everyone, Gasp, groan, chuckle and sigh.

"Destiny Jameson! How rude! Tell her your sorry right this min-" Mom was ordering me when Lori just held up a hand.

"It's okay, thank you, though. To answer your question Destiny, I just figured that maybe, we would cross that bridge when we come to it." Lori brushed off my first question and answered my second one.

I did not miss the death glare from both of the Baby Daddies (Rick & Shane) and the soon-to-be mother, Lori. I chose to just brush It off like she brushed off my valid question.

This just keeps getting better and better now, doesn't it? We have a martyr, selfish bitch, that's pregnant, with the leader's child and is acting as if it's everyone's duty to just help her.

Well, she is no Lead Lady, I will only talk to Rick, no matter how childish it seems.


	8. Chapter 8: Frustrated

"Don't judge me, you might know my name, but not my story." - Demi Lovato

Destiny's POV:

I swiftly exited the house, grabbing my Bow and arrows, not caring that people called after me and that we were in the middle of another meeting.

"Ey Hot head! Hold up." Daryl called after me and I shook my head. That's an odd name, I haven't been called that one yet.

"My name is Destiny, use it asshole," I growled back to him and continued to jog away from all the irritating people.

My family and there Drama I could handle; but these new people coming here, eating our food and settling down when Hershel had told them not to get too comfortable.

They are far too pushy and making US have meetings? In our own home when we are the ones trying to set the rules, ugh it's just too much.

"Destiny, what the hell! Da ya ever listen! Jus' stop." Daryl spoke irritated and suddenly his hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me to a stop, next to his camp.

"God, why the hell does no one ever leave me alone! I can take care of myself. I don't need someone to watch my back." I groaned and wiped a hand over my face.

I was trying to tame down my irritation because it wasn't Daryl I was frustrated with, just everyone else.

Matter of fact, I think Daryl, was the only one I actually got along with, I haven't divulged any of my secrets to him, but I did consider him a friend.

"It ain't your choice whether that bitch has the kid or not, we just have to go with it, besides would you be able to abort your child, for the good of the group?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"No, but I think that they are being utterly stupid, couldn't they have at least used two condoms!" I asked him, though mostly talking out loud.

"I mean, who the hell wants to bring a child into this shitty world? It's cruel to the child and selfish. Besides I could never see myself having a child, it's just an alien idea." I continued to vent and also answered Daryl's earlier question.

"Not ever?" He looked at me almost in shock. "I mean, don' most chick's dream of their wedding and having children?" He asked me, making feel like a freak or something.

"Ugh, how did we even end up on this subject? I thought we were talking about how disgusted I was with Lori because she barely watches Carl." I moaned and slumped against the tree, suddenly not feeling as frustrated.

"Yeah, that's true, but that don' mean that she shouldn't have another kid, after all, we gotta save man-kind and all, right?" Daryl told me as he sat down on the tree stump and chewed on a toothpick.

"Yeah, but why her? She has a bad attitude and sleeps with Two different men! Shit, I sound so judgemental...I am just fed up with everything." I sighed and covered my eyes.

"Ya Done bein' fed up yet Destiny?" Daryl asked me five minutes later and I just smirked.

"For now yes, but I do not want to be around anyone right now, I might do what I did earlier and no one can deal with the truth." I shook my head, stood up and looked around.

"Then do ya wanna go Huntin' with me?" Daryl asked as he hitched his Crossbow over his shoulder, turned his head and waited for my answer.

"Yeah sure, let's do it." I stood up and followed Daryl into the woods.

He motioned for me to look in front of him and I peeked around him to see a Deer. I gasped and slowly crept around him, to the deer.

He whistled at me, but I continued to walk towards it, I already had my Bow over my shoulder and was reaching out to it.

I was close enough to touch it and as soon as my hand touches it, it leaned into me.

I gasped and pet it. This was surreal, I never thought that I would ever be this close to a living Deer, let alone petting it.

"You are a truly beautiful creature and I am so sorry for what comes next," I whispered and pet it one last time before I turned around and shot and arrow into it.

"You didn' have to kill it Des, I was going to." Daryl frowned and picked up the deer by its head and started to drag it back.

"I wanted to admire it's beauty while it was Alive, but I knew that I had to do it, because if I didn't then I would never be able to kill anything." I sighed and followed Daryl, as I pulled the game(Squirrel & Rabbit), off of him and draped it over myself.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged my shoulders at him, as I picked up the feet of the deer and we made our way back to the farm.

I have to say, hunting was a great way to let out your frustrations and just reconnect with yourself. I should try to do this more often if Daryl is all right with it.


	9. Chapter 9: Run

"Damaged people gravitate toward Damage people." - Norman Reedus

Daryl's POV:

It was a day after my hunting trip with Destiny and even though I have only known her for a week, It felt like I could've known her my whole life.

I may not know much about her but I actually want to know why her smiles seem hollow and why she always looks uncomfortable around her family.

I was sitting on my stump making more arrows for my Crossbow when Des casually walked up with a bowl. This is the twentieth time she has stood there waiting for me to take the food.

"Okay, look I know I keep coming around and I keep coming up with excuses for coming around but I enjoy hanging out with you Daryl." She smiled at me and stood there Awkwardly.

Despite her awkwardness, I knew her words were genuine, she wasn't always coming around because someone had told her to, she was doing it because she WANTED to.

Something not many people actually did around me, I am usually just someone who gets the job done and keeps the food coming.

"Thanks, wanna try to make some arrows?" I asked her and gestured to the tree pieces I was working with.

"No thank you, thank you though maybe another time? Rick wants to go out on a run, he wanted Me to ask you if it could just be the two of us." She sat down beside me and grabbed a spoonful of food.

"Uh-huh yeah, whatever I can do it on my own, I don't need you there," I told her and she motioned for me to open up.

"Hell no, you're not spoon feeding me, I am not an invalid, Give me the Damn bowl." I shook my head at Her, as I put down the arrow I was working on and slipped the knife back into its sheath.

She smiled, laughed and shook her head at me. "Not my fault I have to always force you to eat, Mr. Dixon." She stuck her tongue out at me and laid back on the grass.

As I swallowed my third scoop of eggs, I actually chuckled. "I piss there ya know and maybe shit." I chuckled and she gets right up, dusting herself off.

"Oh what the hell Daryl! Your so disgusting!" She laughed and punched my shoulder.

"Nah, I forgot I shit and piss over there behind the bushes, yer safe." I hid my smile behind the spoonful of food.

"Whatever D, I will see you by the vehicles in fifteen?" She asked me as she sauntered away laughing.

I had brought my dirty dishes inside and was surprised to see Des sitting on my bike.

"Hey hands off Des, no one drives my bike," I told her smirking as I messed with the strap on my Crossbow, that was slung on my back.

"Whatever, someday I wanna drive this, this is seriously a sick bike." She complimented as she stood to her feet and I noticed her attire.

She was wearing tight jeans, white Wife beater tank top, leather jacket and black combat boots. With her bow on her back and a kick ass Sword underneath her bow.

"Are yeah sure you can use those?" I teased her as I straddled the bike and took it off of the stand.

"Okay, so stick together, grab whatever is useful and be careful for walkers," I instructed her as I pulled up to the pharmacy and parked.

She nodded her head, pulled out her Sword and headed inside. I quickly followed behind her, holding a bag of my own, going through the pharmacy trying to find anything for infants.

"Hey, Des-" I walked up behind her, she gasped and dropped whatever was in her hands.

I looked down and picked up whatever she dropped. Only to stare at the box then to her and back at the box. This didn't quite add up, she didn't seem like the type. She blushed and looked angry.

"I ain't judgin', just curious who you'd need 'em for, yer always 'round me or are you trying to hint at me?" I tried to joke with her.

She took the box of condoms and shoved it into the backpack. "It isn't for me, I have no reason for these. They are for Glenn and Maggie." She explained and looked down at a list.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ya sure you ain't wishing you couldn't find more for yourself, to keep on hand, in case I want to have some fun with ya?" I asked her and she dropped a bottle of prenatal pills.

"Your an asshole and just because everyone else wants to sleep with you doesn't mean I want to." She told me as she picked up the prenatal pills, grabbed the rest of them off the shelf and started to look around for other useful stuff.

"Maybe YOU should keep some condoms, in case someone else wants to screw with you." She rolled her eyes at me and pushed all of the pain pills, Gauze, and other useful stuff from behind the counter, into the bag.

"Come on, I think we're done here." She walked out and I rubbed the top of my head in irritation.

I thought that I was pretty damn funny, I guess my humor is lost when it comes to women.

I quickly reached down and grabbed the last two boxes of condoms and shoved them into the bag.

To Hell with her attitude, what if she changed her mind about not wanting to screw me, Better be safe then Lori.


	10. Chapter 10: Gettin' Ta Know 'er

"Opening up your soul to someone, letting them into your spirit, thoughts, fears, Future, hopes, dreams...That is being naked."

-Rob Bell

Daryl's POV:

After we had returned from our run, I couldn't help but notice how she kept herself away from everyone, emotionally.

Which wasn't normal behavior from her, She is usually so happy, talkative and patient.

Lately these last couple of Days seemed trying for her and I wish I knew why. I walked up to her, tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow me.

I ended up bringing her to my camp, again and waiting for her to say something.

Instead I was met with silence and that was weird because she is always the first one to talk, hell I barely get a word in whenever she's around.

"I haven't known you very long, but I want to get to know you a bit better, Ya never know when one of us might-" I was sayin' when she shoved me.

"No! Don't even say anything so morbid, I Won't lose anyone else... Not if I can help it, I refuse to lose anyone else!" Her voice caught at the end and she quickly turned her back to me.

"Des, ya've been Moody lately and in the week or so I've known ya, yer usually so happy and care free." I sighed tryin' ta say the right things, though I've never done anything like this before.

"It's nothing, probably just my period... I'm fine, thank you though Daryl." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, she was lying and I wanted to laugh at how horrible a liar she is.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked her, all out of nowhere, trying to get her to open up and she just laid down on the grass.

"I...um three." She whispered, as she laid there looking up at the shade of the tree and I frowned.

"I thought that Maggie and Beth were Greene?" I asked her, because I knew that Dylan and Faith were her siblings, but I haven't seen the third one.

"Yeah, they are, I had another Brother...his name was Adam and he was only a year Younger then me." She explained and I felt bad about asking her that, I should've known.

"Oh, um sorry, Have ya los' anyone else?" I asked just so I would know who to bring up and who not to bring up.

"Not yet and I want to keep it that way." She told me as her voice shook and I wanted to hug her or rub her hand, but I wasn't sure if that would be fine with her.

"He die 'fore or 'fter the apocalypse happened?" I asked her and she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"When the apocalypse first happened, we were out in the forest, We were just talking about his feelings for Beth, how she had turned him down." She smiled but it looked like a painful smile.

"I had told him that almost any woman could be swept off her feet if he brought flowers or wrote her a romantic poem... So he was picking flowers for her and that was when a walker attacked him." She told me as a tear rolled down her face and her body was shaking as she held in her pain.

"I tackled it off of him, but obviously I was too late, he was bleeding, a lot, he ended up stabbing the walker since I didn't have anything to kill it with. Once I was home, Dad took him from me and ran to Hershel." She said as silent sobs shook her body.

"After that he hasn't looked at me the same, I know he blames me for whatever happened to Adam and I still don't even know what happened to him." She concluded as tears streamed down her face and I finally decided to hug her.

"Merel is my only sibling, my older brother, but I don't know whether or not he is alive or not, so for now it's easy to believe he is dead." I told her, feeling it only right I tell her that.

"I'm so sorry Daryl, I wouldn't wish anything like this on anyone." She told me as she held me closer and her tears soaked my shirt.

This was the closest ANYONE had ever been, but I actually didn't mind her being this close to me, she made me fell at peace, even though everything has gone to shit.

We continued talking, but staying on some lighter subjects, such as favorite color, Gender preference, dated or not and normal stuff like that, until Carol brought us dinner.

Carol gave me a wink, but quickly went back to the house, leaving us to our silence and thoughts, again.

Des is a great woman, except that she blames herself for something that couldn't be changed.

I did however find out why she has been upset and that is because this is the second anniversary of his M. I. A.

"If it came down ta it,would ya eat rat or dog?" I asked her and she raised an eyebrow at me as she swallowed her food.

"One, either of those would suck to eat. Two, why would you even ask that? Finally Three, If I absolutely had to chose it would be Rat, I suppose." She shrugged and I shrugged back.

"Me ta, I don' think I'd be able ta eat dog, seems wrong." I told her and she snorted.

"You eat deer, a beautiful, harmless creature and yet you couldn't make yourself eat dog? Wow, some morals there Daryl." She laughed and continued eating.

"Whatever, favorite band before all this shit went down?" I asked her, to change the subject.

"Green Day, Fall Out Boy, AC/DC and Nickelback. What about you?" She answered and awaited mine.

"Bullet For my Valentine, Three Days Grace, Nickelback, AC/DC and Three Doors Down. You have pretty damn good taste in music." I smirked at her.

"Yeah, you can thank my Brother and Father for that." She smiled and placed her bowl next to the fire.

The rest of the evening went on like that, there were some silent moments but we were comfortable with them.

Until, Des just headed on back to the house for some rest, telling me she'd be back with breakfast again tomorrow.

She is someone who I always pictured myself with, but I don't think I am good enough to have her.

×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×  
Thank you to Everyone who is reading, please do remember to COMMENT, VOTE and SHARE!


	11. Chapter 11: Horrified

"There are no secrets, that time does not reveal." -Unknown

Destiny's POV:

I have to say, opening up to Daryl like that and telling him about Adam, it freed me in a way that I never thought I'd feel.

I didn't feel as if I was being suffocated by my own thoughts and I didn't feel as frustrated, or angry towards anyone.

I was busy helping clean the clothes with almost all the women, while Faith was playing on the trampoline with Carl and Sophia, help keep them busy so they don't wander off or anything.

I wasn't sure where Daryl or Carol were but, I guess he must've been teaching her daughter and her how to survive or maybe just hunting. I don't know, he's Daryl he does whatever he wants.

Hershel, Dad, and Jimmy went out to do something, they didn't tell us what it was, but I was to Happy to care.

"You promised me, Glenn! I trusted you, leave me alone." Maggie spoke frustrated and hurt to Glenn.

Interrupting my relaxing afternoon of just cleaning stuff and living in my happy bubble, even though today Is my Brother Adam's, anniversary of M.I.A.

Something was up but somehow I am always the last one to know, what could've been so bad as to piss Maggie off that bad?

After shoving Glenn away, she stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. Leaving Glenn looking like an ass and making me feel as if I had intruded on them or something.

"I'm sorry about earlier, please let me clean your hat?" Maggie asked Glenn and just as he was about to answer Shane came storming back to camp with what looked like a bag of guns.

"We can't stay here and turn a blind eye to that Threat! If we stay we will take care of this!" Shane yelled as he tossed guns to Everyone and I am left standing there holding a gun wondering what the hell he is talking about.

"What the hell!" Shane yelled and I knew I must've been lost in my head during his boring speech because suddenly everyone was running towards the barn.

"What the hell you doin' Rick! Walkers are Dangerous, they can't be on a leash like this, they are no longer human!" He yelled as I finally noticed Hershel, Jimmy, Dad and Rick holding walkers with weird hook things.

"What are your people doing with guns, Rick?" Hershel asked Rick as they struggled to hold the walkers where they were.

"Hershel what's going on!" I Yelled and tried to get past everyone, finally standing next to my Family (Mom, Dad, Sister, Brother and the Greene's).

The kids were by their parents and now I needed to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"We aren't doing this right now Shane!" Rick ordered Shane, aa he struggled to hold onto the Walker that was trying to get at us and Rick tried to move around Shane, obviously dismissing him.

"You're right, we're not, because of these people, well they aren't people!" He yelled as he raised his gun to the walker and shot it in the legs, arms, torso and looked at the rest of us.

He was trying to show us what we already knew, or at least I thought that we all knew that these things couldn't be saved. I held onto My brother Dylan's hand as this unfolded in front of everyone's eyes.

I knew that after this was all said and done that Dylan and I would have to pick up the pieces and make everyone get along. It won't be easy but we've been the mediators for some time on this family and know how to get them to understand and agree, even if they don't really want to agree.

"A Human wouldn't be standing after that! These things ain't human anymore, therefore they pose a threat to us and I say we eliminate that threat!" Shane preached to the gullible crowd, as he shot the walker Hershel was holding the hook thing, in the head.

I watched as poor Hershel fell to his knees staring at the dead walker, former friend, or family and looked horrified. I wanted to punch Shane right into a coma for hurting Hershel like this.

I mean, yeah it upset me that they've been messing with walkers like this and that they're obviously keeping them, or something but how could you hurt a kind, caring Old man like Hershel?

Shane was yelling other stuff and Rick was trying to get him to stop, bur Shane was already headed towards the barn, to pull off all the stuff, that kept the door closed.

I looked over at Rick, then at Daryl and they were standing at the ready with their weapons, as though they couldn't stop him from do9ng this careless shit. They have to stop him, this isn't their land!

No, the things in there, if there really is anything in there, aren't causing any harm. Hershel is already in shock, no need to completely traumatize him and his family.

I shook my head, released Dylan's hand and went running right at the insane man who was forgetting who's land he was staying on.

"Stop it! You've proven your point-" I was trying to stop him as I stood in front of him, arms and legs spread wide, trying to keep him from doing any more harm and likely making it simpler for Hershel to kick them off the farm.

Only to be shoved away, my head hitting the side of the barn and I landed on the pitchfork. I let out a painful cry, looked down at the one pointy end sticking out of me.

I tried to sit up, but I ended up jostling the piece of the pitchfork that was in my side, I moaned in pain and braced myself on my forearms to keep from hurting myself further.

"What the hell Shane!" Daryl yelled as he started to walked over to me, only to be stopped as Shane pried open the big barn doors and they flew wide open.

Of course, for a good ten seconds nothing happened, then it of nowhere What stumbled out, made me want to pass out. Walker after Walker stumbled out, it seemed endless and all of the people that are guests here continued to take them down.

Quite a few came at me, but I still had my knife so I took them out, they were piling up around me, though Daryl killed most of them before they ever got too close to me.

Until finally, it all just stopped and all you could hear was everyone's heavy breathing. I thought that all the walkers were Dead and was trying to get myself out of this predicament.

When we all heard the heavy breathing of one more walker. I stopped trying to get the stupid fork out of me and looked towards the big barn doors, nervous to see what was left inside the barn.

Rick was in front of me, gun raised and out came the last Walker standing, it wasn't what I expected to see, nor what I wanted to see. No, really it felt as though I were in a horrible nightmare and one that I couldn't end soon enough.

"Oh my God, Adam!" I gasped, happy to see that he was alive, but worried about him being in there, how'd he survive in there?

Adrenaline hit me, as I stood up, ripped the on the pointy end of the pitchfork out of my side and started to walk towards him until someone pulled me back.

When they did, that was when I realized that, that was my Brother, but he was a Walker. I guess I was trying to deny why he was really in there, but I should've known, no human being could've survived in there as long as he did, which meant-.

"No, No, NO! ADAM! Please...God no!" I sobbed and tried to fight out of the hold, so I could touch him, but the person wouldn't let me go.

I sunk down to my knees and just stared at my Brother, the pain of being impaled by a farming object far forgotten, but he wasn't really my Brother anymore, I was horrified and why mind felt as though it still wasn't fully processing this.

"Adam, no please, please! He's my Brother!" I pleaded as Daryl walked up to him and pointed his Crossbow at Adams' head. Adam snapped his teeth together and reached toward me.

"No! Please Don't! Please-" I was on my knees leaning forward trying to beg Daryl to spare just this one life until he pulled the trigger and I watched my brother's body fall to the ground.

I covered my mouth to stop the sobs from falling from my mouth, that was when I heard the sobs of my family. I mentally was trying to gather myself, because I am being so selfish, My family is hurting too, how cruel of me to beg like I did, I must've made this harder for them.


	12. Chapter 12: Pain

"When someone is going through a storm, your silent presence is more powerful, than a million empty words." -Unknown

Daryl's POV:

'To this day, all I can remember is; waiting for my Dad and Adam to come home, but that night it was just my Dad, something had broken inside me...' her voice hitched on a sob.

'because I knew that Adam not returning, was my fault and nothing was the same ever again.' She told me as tears fell down her face.

'I could tell I was being silently blamed for whatever Happened to Adam, but I just wish I knew what had happened to Adam and have some sort of closure or something.'

Was what Destiny had told me yesterday and now Today of all fucking Days, Shane decided to do this, on the day her Brother had never returned home.

Des looked over at Rick, then at Me, as if thinking we were going to step in front of a psychotic Shane. Instead, we're standing at the ready with our weapons.

She shook her head and ran at Shane. "Stop it! You've proven your point-" Des stood in front of him, tryin' ta keep him from doin' any more harm, only to be shoved away, I watched in horror as her head hit the side of the barn and she landed on the pitchfork.

At least she had only been impaled by one of the Forks points, it at least it wasn't all three and it was her right side, about midway down her abdomen, if we were lucky it hadn't pierced anything vital.

"What the hell Shane!" I yelled at the asshole and started to walk over to Des, only to be stopped as Shane finally pried open the big barn doors.

I had saved Des quite a few times more than I would've liked, but she protected herself well. She was losing some blood, though, 'cause you could smell it over the rank smell of rottin' corpses.

We had taken down all the Walkers and thought that every one of them were dead. Until we heard one more Walker breathing and shuffling around.

He came walking out and I heard Destiny gasp. "Oh my god, Adam!" She smiled, jumped to her feet.

She quickly removed the one sharp point that had impaled her and started to hobble towards him as she held her side with her hand, until Rick pulled her back, to prevent her from going by him.

"No, No, NO! ADAM! Please...God no!" She sobbed and tried to fight out of his hold. She was reaching for her younger Brother, the one she had for so long hoped and prayed lived, but now it wasn't the case.

I couldn't let her watch this, this was already painful enough for her as it is, I'm glad that Rick is helpin' even though he looks torn too, she doesn't need to get a bit too.

"Adam, no please, please! He's my Brother!" Des pleaded as I walked up to him and pointed my crossbow at Adams' head. Adam snapped his teeth together and reached for me.

"No! Please Don't! Please-" She was on her knees leaning forward, tryin' ta beg Me, to spare just this one life, until I looked back at her with Steely determination pulled the trigger and watched her eyes loose their life; as she watched her Brother fall.

Rick released her, only for her Brother to wrap his arms around her, likely in hopes of comforting her and himself.

I could hear her Sister, Mother and Father weeping over this, her brother was crying as he held his Sister, along with Beth and the Greene family, but all I could care about was the girl who looked broken in her Brothers Arms, trying to hold back her tears.

She had finally figured out what had happened to her Brother, he had become something no one should ever become, only to watch him get killed.

That had to be devastating for her, after all, she, along with her family, more than likely Blame her for what happened to her younger brother.

Des pushed her brother off of her and stood to shake on her feet, looking upset and really rather pale.

"He was dead...Adam was dead for Two years and you..." She was mumbling, as I walked up to her and tried to pull her in for a hug.

But she shoved me away, she winced held her side, as she turned toward her Father looking livid, on the verge of crying and about to pass out.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME, YOU LET ME HOPE! YOU LET HIM BECOME A MONSTER AND HELD HIM IN A BARN, LIKE SOME WILD ANIMAL WHEN YOU SHOULD'VE JUST KILLED HIM!" Destiny yelled at her father, anger making her body shake and I could tell she was fighting to stay conscious.

"NO! YOU DID THIS, YOU DID THIS TO US, TO OUR FAMILY! YOU TORE APART OUR FAMILY, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT ADAM IS DEAD! I DIDN'T MAKE HIM INTO A MONSTER YOU DID, BY FAILING HIM! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Her Father yelled back at her, blaming her as though she wasn't his daughter and she took a step back recoiling in pain and disbelief.

At first, she stood there for a second or so, before she stood in front of him, looked up at him as if looking for a lie, shook her head, raised her hand and slapped him so hard, that it seemed to echo all around us.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from him; even though she fought and struggled to try and get to her Dad, again.

"I always knew you blamed me for this, I knew, but never wanted to hear you say it." She spoke, sounding so sad and defeated, as she finally slumped against my arms.

I stood in front of Her parents, holding the now passed out Destiny. I was still seething over the fact that Shane had shoved her that hard and hurt her, even if it wasn't intended.

"It ain't her fault, never was. You're the parents, she was young and didn't understand what was happenin', quit blamin' her all ready." I told them, while I situate her in my arms Bridal style, as Rick tried to get me to back down. I shrugged him off and brushed some hair from Destiny's face.

I had said all that needed to be said, because it didn't matter what the hell I say to them, they will still hate and Blame her, I am wasting my breath on them.

Everyone was following Hershel, Lucas, and their families as they headed back to their sanctuary. So I followed because Hershel was the only one that could help Destiny.

"I WANT HIM GONE! I WANT ALL OF YOU, OFF MY LAND." Hershel commanded Rick while Hershel stood on the porch, as his girls and Destiny's family started to go inside.

"How long-" Shane had grabbed Hershel by the collar of his shirt and was rudely asking him something.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" Maggie slapped Shane and he immediately backed off. "Haven't you done enough." She told him and walked up the steps into the house as Hershel followed.

"I mean it... Off my land." Hershel told us as he pointed a long finger at Rick and walked inside.

"Wait! Hershel, she-Destiny, she needs medical attention!" I called up to him and followed him into the house, still carrying Destiny.

He turned back to me and pulled me into the same room that Carl was in when he was shot and made me put her down on the bed.

"I got this, I believe you should go now." He told me and I hesitated but left the room. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I also didn't want to upset anyone else more than they already were.

I stood outside on the porch, watching as everyone was cleaning up the walker bodies, I was Prayin' that Destiny pulls through and my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey! Red Neck!" Someone hollered and I spun around glaring at the person.

"I wanted to talk to you, I promise you, that you can stay here waiting for news about my Sisters health after this. Hell, I want nothing more than to just stand here waiting too, but... We need to talk." Dylan sighed and gestured for me to follow him.


	13. Chapter 13: Grief and Guilt

"One of the hardest lessons in life is letting go, Whether it's guilt, anger, Love, loss or betrayal. Change is never easy, We fight to hold on and we fight to let go." - Unknown

Daryl's POV:

Dylan had pulled me aside and handed me a picture of her with her Brothers holding her close with mischievous looks on their faces, Des with a big goofy smile on her face, her Sister, and Parents smiling in the background.

Clearly, she was extremely close ta Both of 'er Brothers and no' so much her Sister, or parents. Makes sense why she was so upset about everything now, especially why I only ever saw her around Her brother and not really around anyone else.

"Des always puts others, before herself and right now, I think that she is struggling with keeping her emotions in check, or fighting to let her emotions go." Dylan sighed, as he stood in front o' me, lookin' frustrated.

"She is sometimes far too caring and respectful of others when she should be Mourning, like the rest of us." Dylan interrupted my thoughts and I sighed because I knew exactly what he was talkin' about.

"She had enough reason to run, to escape the blame and hate from Dad. She is tough enough to make it in this world on her own, she is more than capable enough, but she decided to stay with our parents because she still had us." Dylan sighed as he wiped his nose on his shirt.

He was tryin' ta discreetly wipe away any tears that may have fallen, I wasn't about to say anythin' about him cryin', he just lost a sibling...again?

"I love my Sister, but I don't want her to continue to allow this pain to fester inside her. I can't and Won't, sit back and watch as my Sister is torn apart mentally because my Dad won't take the blame. It wasn't her fault, Faith Mom and I know that." Dylan spoke like a Big Brother who would NEVER abandon his siblings.

"I know that You know too, obviously she has told you about Adam and opened up to you. You've gotten closer to her, then Faith and I have since what happened to Adam." He spoke almost as if he was a bit frustrated, or jealous of me.

"So, I just wanted to tell you, that you have my blessing to be with my Sister." He told me throwing me for a loop, I never asked for her hand in marriage, or to be her boyfriend; so this was weird.

"Please help her through this, even if you don't want to be with her romantically, just yet, at least comfort her, please; because I believe your the only one at this point in time, that can help her," Dylan concluded, begging me to help His sister as if I wasn't already goin' ta.

"Yeah, I will, I was gonna anyway. 'm sorry fer yer loss and thanks," I told him as I handed him the picture. Des is a lot like Dylan, in the way that he continued ta talk and I barely got a word in edgewise.

I walked back inside the house and sat on the uncomfortable couch, nervously waitin' for any information about Destiny.

I had moved from my spot on the couch to stand outside of the room that Hershel had Des set up in, jus' waitin' fer sum sort o' news on how she was. However I wasn't the only one waitin', her brother, sister mother and the Greene's were eagerly waiting too.

Finally, after what seemed like days later, Hershel came walkin' out, wiping his hands on a towel, that was now stained red with her blood.

"She'll be fine, she got lucky, it didn't Pierce anything vital, but she does have a concussion, so she needs to stay in bed, until the wound in her side heals and we're going to have to keep her awake for twenty-four hours, because of her concussion, just to be safe," Hershel explained to us and I stood to my feet.

"Can I go in?" I asked him, as I stood there feeling Awkward, 'cause 'er Family was there and should be the first ones to see her, but she was important to me too.

"Sorry, Family first, please wait for her for your turn." Hershel sighed, I leaned against the wall and made a mental not to remind myself ta get Shane back fer doin' this ta Destiny and 'er family.

Hershel had let 'er Family see 'er first, but only two at a time, so it was a while, before I saw her and when I did finally make it in, her face twisted in pain.

Though when she heard someone come in, she wiped off the pained look on her face, as I sat down in the seat next to her bed.

She was trying to mask her pain, with a smile because she didn't want anyone to know how badly she was actually hurting.

She looked at me and I saw tears forming in her eyes, but I knew that she wouldn't want it spoken out loud that she was in pain, either mental or physical, it doesn't Matter.

I suck with tryin' to make someone feel better so, I figured, that just sitting here with her and Watching her back while she is lettin' her emotions run free, was pretty considerate.

I know that I wouldn't want to hear any bullshit, about understanding what just happened because I don't know how it'd feel to watch your sibling die.

"Oh god, Daryl, I thought in that brief moment when he came out, I thought that he was alive...Then when Rick held me back, I realized that he was a walker." She whimpered and she just looked as if she had given up.

"I failed him..." She whispered as she covered her eyes and sobs shook her body, making her hiss in pain and I shook my head.

"None o' this, was yer fault, Ya tried ta help yer Brother Des, ya know that as well as, Yer Mom, Dylan, Faith and I do. Ya ain't no' failure, ya tried and that is all anyone can ask." I told her, as I laid my hand over hers, but she just nodded her head, as though she wasn't believing me.

"Yer a great sister so quit blamin' yourself and quit letting yer Dad blame ya," I told her, as I grasped her hand and held it tightly in mine, tryin' to reassure her.

"I knew he was dead, I just wished that Dad would've killed him before he became that monster, Adam never would've wanted that and I guess that is what upset me the most about that." She continued to cry, I continued to listen to her and hold her.


	14. Chapter 14: Plead

"Scar tissue is stronger than regular tissue, Realize the strength, move on." -Henry Rollins

(Two days later)

Destiny's POV:

Hershel had allowed me to move today, so that I could get my blood flowing and because it'll help me heal faster.

So, Daryl had taken me on a walk around the outside of the house and started explaining to me, what happened while I had passed out and While I was stuck in bed for the last day or so.

"Hershel was upset about what Shane had done and demanded that we all leave-" He had started explaining to me when I spun on my heel and headed back to the house.

"No, Des jus' let Rick handle it-" Daryl was trying to get me to back down, but as long as he and his group, albeit Shane, Lori, and Andrea, were around, then I had a reason to hold On.

"I wouldn't try to stop her, she tends to want to do something all that much more, when you try to force her to do otherwise." Dylan chuckled and shook his head, as he sat out on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"What the hell, since when do you smoke, Dyl?" I asked him, stopping and placing a hand on my hip raising an eyebrow at him.

"Since the world fucking fell apart, needed something to keep my mind off of everything else." Dylan sighed and puffed smoke.

"Like hell you do, I refuse to lose someone I love and hold dear, to fucking Lung Cancer," I told him, as I stood in front of him and shook my head at him.

"So savor that, because that is the last one you will ever smoke; or so help me Dyl, I will tell Mom about that 'scare'." I did air quotations and raised an eyebrow at him.

I was trying to hold back my tears and let my frustration over power my sadness. I was going to let him finish his Cigarette, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened because of this and I didn't do anything to stop it.

So I quickly plucked it from between his lips, walked off the porch, dropped it in the dirt and stomped on it until Daryl pulled me Back.

"I. Can't. Lose. You. Or. Them. Do you hear me, Dylan!" I looked up at him as I felt the tears falling from my eyes and hastily wiped them away, frustrated that I was crying, again.

"Yeah, but Jesus, you didn't have to take this out on me, was your issue really with me smoking? I mean it could be worse, I could've been smoking weed, or something." Dylan sighed and looked at the massacred cigarette and I sneered up at him.

"Oh wonderful, all you fucking care about is that I massacred your fucking cigarette! Screw you too!" I growled at him and stomped up the steps into our home, ignoring the pain, desperately needing to talk to Hershel now, more than ever.

I found him in his room, he was folding a white dress and staring at a flask. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you Hershel, but we need to talk," I told him and held my ground even though he looked so sad.

"I'm sorry, but right now isn't the best time Destiny, can we talk another time?" He asked me sounding so defeated and crushed that it brought tears to my eyes.

How could I have been so selfish, I had been to soaked up into my own problems, that I haven't made sure that everyone else was all right. I walked into the room, right up to Hershel and just hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Hershel, I didn't take everyone else into Consideration, I was to blinded by my own pain, to see that everyone else was hurting as much as me, please talk, let me help." I pleaded with him, as I held him close, he was like the Grandfather I never had.

"Look here Des, even though you believe you were blinded by your pain, you are the strongest one here because you are here now, trying to help everyone through this hard time." He smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair.

"I believe you are the Strength, in your family and that you are the most Selfless person I have ever met. Never think for one moment, that you are a horrible person for needing time to yourself after what happened, everyone deals with this stuff, in their own ways." He told me as he put the flask down and shook his head.

"Hell, I was going to go to that bar in town if you hadn't come in here to talk to me, so you saved me from myself, thank you." He smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" He asked me as we sat down on his bed and I sighed.

"This is going to sound completely selfish, but please hear me out Hersh," I asked him and took a deep breath readying myself to ask him this.

"I would really appreciate it if you would allow the group to remain here, instead of making the whole group suffer for one or two Psycho's actions, make Shane and Andrea leave." I tried to reason with him and I looked up at him as I clenched and unclenched my hands.

"No, I will not allow these people to remain here, not after they killed all of our loved ones. They should be gone by tomorrow or the next day and that is that, you hear me." Hershel told me in his authoritative voice.

"Please Hershel, It's almost winter and I know that we can trust the rest of the group, just not Shane, Lori or Andrea." I hurried that part out and thought of what else to say.

"I like the rest of the group and Daryl, he is very good at protection and hunting. Rick he-" I was pleading all of the people's cases, that I liked and I was interrupted By a finger in the face, from Hershel.

"All right, I will think about it, but I really am not comfortable about this. I am only agreeing because, it seems like this Daryl guy, seems to have pulled you out of blaming yourself." He informed me and I blushed.

"I will talk to Rick soon, they won't have to leave, but if they are to stay there are some new rules. IF they are to stay here and I want them To follow them." He told me as he rubbed his temple and let out a deep sigh.

"Otherwise they will be out On their asses, without so much as a backward glance, do you understand, Des?" Hershel explained to me and I nearly screamed in joy right then and there.

I knew that this could work, if Shane, Andrea, and Lori agreed to these terms and didn't screw it up for anyone else.

"All right, you can go and tell Daryl, I am sure he and his group will be glad to hear this." Hershel smiled and kissed my cheek, as he pushed me away and towards the door.

"Thank you, Hershel, I swear that you won't regret this, I will talk to Daryl, Daryl will talk to Rick and Rick will talk to the Group. I love you and I Will never forget what you've done, for these people and I." I smiled and made my way downstairs to talk to Daryl.


	15. Chapter 15: Torment

"Hope is the only thing, stronger than fear." -President Snow (Hunger games Trilogy)

Destiny's POV:

Rick took in some outsider who had tried to kill Glenn and him, when they were on a run, I believe they said that the kids name was Randall?

It was an ongoing debate, on whether or not to kill him, or just drop him off somewhere, far away from here.

I was on Daryl's side, because I know that he knows this new world, a lot better than the rest of us. He has decided to side with Rick, in killing this guy.

Though the far too kind-hearted old man named Dale, he seems to believe that we shouldn't kill him, but Rick, Daryl and Shane are going to execute him, tonight.

I sat on the porch of the house, my wound still hurt like hell, but it was bare able, I was just waiting to hear the gunshot, but it never came.

Just as Daryl and the guys came back to the house, we heard something that made my blood run cold.

I was out of my seat and running head first, toward the anguished yell of Dale, even though running, was the worst idea for me right now.

I had my Knife raised and when I got there, there was a walker ripping open Dale. I was horrified for a second, but quickly recovered, stabbed the walker and shoved it off of Dale.

"Help! Get Hershel!" I screamed to Anyone, as I knelt beside this old guy, I may not know him, nor do I like him all that much but I know that he didn't deserve this awful death.

"They didn't kill him, they didn't kill the kid Dale." Andrea whimpered as she held his hand, trying to give him some form of peace and I moved away. I didn't belong here, I didn't know this guy, I wasn't all that close to anyone else in the group aside from Daryl and Rick, but I pitied Dale.

I didn't hear anything else that was said, but I did see Daryl step in front of Rick, silently telling him 'I got this'. "I'm sorry Brother." I had heard Daryl say to Dale, before he shot Dale In the head with his Crossbow.

I was upset that something had happened to Dale, I thought our farm was safe from these ugly Walkers, but obviously his death meant that we had gotten far too comfortable and needed to do something before we all slowly ended up dead?

Everyone who knew the guy was crying for their loss, I was crying partly because death is so horrible, but also because I knew the inner Torment that Daryl was going through and that Dale had died far too soon, but don't we all, especially in this world.

Daryl pulled the arrow out of Dale's head, wiped it off on hid pants and stalked off. I know that I should give him some space, but he did comfort me in my time of pain, it seems only right that I try to comfort him.

Daryl stood outside his tent and not even a minute after I arrived at his camp he had punched a tree. I sighed, a little nervous that he'd push me away, but I didn't let my nerves deter walked me.

I walked right up to him, grabbed his hands in mine and stared up at him, since he had a good six inches on Me. I knew words meant shit right now, because I couldn't really relate to this, nor could I resend to understand their loss, so hopefully he'd appreciate that I was just here to comfort him.

Not even a few seconds after his initial shock, he yanked his hand back and leaned against a tree with a deep frown on his face, he doesn't do well with emotion and it seems like his solution to loss it to cut everyone off and shiver them as far away as possible.

"What are ya doin' here, I don' need ya and I didn' ask ya to invade my space." He spoke coldly, raising an eyebrow at me and scoffing, obviously needing his space.

His southern accent heavy because of his emotions, but I knew that he was only lashing out at me, because he was hurt, it was his survival mechanism.

"I am returning a favor, you comforted me, now it's my turn." I smiled at him, despite his icy and standoff-ish behavior and he scoffed.

"As if I need yer comfortin', go play house, somewhere else, kid." He scoffed, with his arms crossed against his chest and I shook my head.

"Please Daryl, It's going to take a lot more than that to make me go away. I won't leave you alone after that-" I was explaining to him, as I walked up to him and stood in front of him, showing him that no matter what he did I was staying by his side.

When he pushed my back against the tree beside us, slammed his hands on either side of my head, pinning me against the tree with his stare and he was so close that I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Quit followin' me 'round like sum lost puppy, I already have 'nough issues. I don' need ta add yers ta and I ain't yer Dad, fix yer problems, 'fore ya try ta fix mine." He glared down at me and I frowned at him.

I wasn't going to lie, that hurt, I wanted to run back to my room and cry from that rather personal jab; but I wasn't about to leave Daryl and prove his point about everyone leaving him, no matter how much his words hurt.

Instead I raised my arms from my sides, he flinched expecting the worst, but I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. I wouldn't ever hurt Daryl, he's a kind man that's been screwed over far too much in his life, he just needed someone that would believe in him and never let him down.

He tensed up and tried to push me away but I wouldn't budge. This is the one thing, that I am a pro at, I give the best hugs. At least that kid what Dylan always says and if my brother stays it, then it must be true.

Finally he just dropped his arms to the side and grunted. "I may not know you, or your story but I don't abandon people who are kind to me." I explained to him, I looked up while still hugging him.

"So please, let me help you Dare, I enjoy being around you... even though most of the time I am doing most of the talking, or that it's usually quiet. I know that there is a reason for you keeping your distance and not talking much." I told him as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

After my speech, he ended up ordering me to stay in his tent with him, because he claimed 'it would be to risky to head back to the house this late of Night'.

So, I was laying next to him, we were sharing his sleeping bag, but I used his chest as a pillow. I was having a hard time at keeping my hands where they are appropriate, because he was just too sexy.

"Why were ya cryin' earlier?" Daryl finally spoke and I smiled as I clenched and unclenched my hand over his heart.

"I was pissed that I hadn't gotten there sooner and saved poor Dale, no one deserves that Kind of end." I sighed and I felt him tense.

It was quiet again for a good five minutes before I decided to ask Daryl something that has been nagging at me for a while.

"So, why do you drive that motorcycle and why wear that vest? Does it hold some sort of special meaning?" I asked three questions and He just grunted.

"Yer a curious one, ain't ya?" He sighed and when I looked up at him, he had an eyebrow raised and was rubbing his forehead.

"The bike was my Brothers, Merle, he would've hated ta leave it anywhere, so I decided ta take care of it, till he comes back." He explained to me.

"Ya see, nobody can kill Merle except Merle, he is a tough son of a bitch." Daryl concluded and I nodded my head, sounds like my older Brother, Dylan.

"The vest, 'If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my Angels', That is the only meaning behind the vest." He concluded and I smiled.

It might not seem like much, but that was a whole helluva lot of talking from Daryl.

"Thank you Dare, I fully expected you to not answer me, but you did and that means a lot coming from you, so... thank you." I told him and started to nod off.

"You should try to keep yer distance from me, I ain't a good guy." He scoffed and his breathing evened out.

We both fell asleep, knowing that we had opened up significantly to one another and could trust that either one of us, wouldn't say anything to anyone about this.


End file.
